Environmental Health Policy Committee Meeting The Environmental Health Policy Committee (EHPC) Meeting, which takes place at the annual ASTHO Policy Summit, serves as an excellent opportunity to discuss policy strategies for capacity building and to tackle priority environmental health issues within regions and across the nation. The EHPC serves as a unifying voice; it provides long- term strategic vision, develops policy, and offers the policy analyses needed to guide and direct the efforts of ASTHO?s food safety program. The combined expertise of ASTHO members, the State and Territorial Health Officials (STHOs), Senior Deputies, Affiliates, and alumni places ASTHO in a unique position to formulate and influence sound public health policy that assures excellence in state-based, public health and food safety practices.